kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Mordo
Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as the secret ally to Kaecilius and Dormammu in the Midgard-616 "Doctor Strange" campaign, later escaping to serve as one of Loki's lieutenants in the Infinity Wars. A former member of the Mystic Arts Masters, sub-division of the High Council's War Front, he is a warrior-like sorcerer who began to think only about victory instead of what is truly important about their battles, willing to go as far as killing innocent children, which was against all the Ancient One stood for; this caused the Ancient One to reject his attempt to be Sorcerer Supreme. Believing the Ancient One had turned his back on him, Mordo sided with Dormammu and fellow sorcerer Kaecilius, helping them in killing his former master. Doctor Strange, accepting his destiny as the new Sorcerer Supreme, managed to avenge the Ancient One and easily defeated Mordo. Story Backstory (An MCU version of his comics backstory, with heavy emphasis to prove how unsympathetic he was even in his past; his family's connections to WWI, the Brotherhood of the Spear, and the legends of the Balkan/Transylvanian mountains; how he came to serve as an apprentice under Roma, and eventually one of her Mystic Arts Masters; how he first became acquainted with the couple Kenneth and Adria Blake, and how he brought the former on board to the Mystic Masters to save the latter's life, earning his favor for a future time) Between Birth of A New Era and Encoded Truths (His growing dissent towards Roma for not teaching him more magic than what he desired, and his greed for said power to become the new lord and master of the Mystic Arts Masters; his open service in protecting the worlds from the threat of Loki's Chitauri Army and the Dominion XIII's Incorporeo Storm-Troopers; his discovery of HYDRA from within SHIELD, and intrigue over their connection to the Great Evil and Roma's ancient enemy Alveus; his connections to the Hand as seen in The Defenders; his learning of the Faltine overlord Dormammu from the tomes, and bringing the now renamed Kaecilius over to his side with the false promise of ending death to bring back Kae's family from the grave) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (His sensing the events of the Civil War and the rise of the 13 Seekers of Darkness, and deciding to make his move to betray Roma, with Kaecilius relating back his discovery of her usage of the Dark Dimension to prolong her life, which only further proves how ill-suited she is to remain as leader of the mystic arts; Mordo's coup begins) Return of the Keyblade (His alliance forged with Maleficent and Loki to begin the groundwork for the Cabal/HAMMER on Midgard-616; reprises his role from the animated Doctor Strange movie, crossed with the events of the MCU Doctor Strange movie; plays a combination of his animated movie role and the more unsympathetic aspects of MCU!Kaecilius and Black!Mordo; is able to escape becoming a Human-type Mindless One by begging to Dormammu at the last minute for a deal to save his soul in exchange for a future favor down the line; flees off into the night, escaping Strange's notice; begins corrupting Isaiah Curwen from behind the scenes to become his pawn in eliminating all the sorcerers of the world by claiming that their usage of magic is disrupting the natural balance of the universe, when really Mordo wants all the sorcerers gone to prevent them from interfering with his plans to regain his power and rule Midgard in allegiance to the Cabal) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Darkness Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Mordo's Zealots Category:HAMMER